Bijuu Slayer
by CharizatDx
Summary: Aku,Uzumaki Naruto Seorang Bijuu Slayer dari Guild Fairy Tail! Aku Akan menjadi yang terkuat. Kau,Harus membunuhku Naruto kun,Hikss. Disinilah Petualanganku Dimulai!
1. Chapter 1

_-Bijuu Slayer_

 _Chapter 1_

"Kushina,tahan dia aku akan menyerangnya!"Minato berkata,sambil berlari dan membentuk sihirnya

"Baik,Minato!"Kushina pun merapal sebuah shir dan menghentakkan tangannya Kebawah

 _ **Uzumaki's Ark : Chain Blocked**_

muncullah rantai rantai dari bawan tanah dan melilit mahluk itu membuat Mahluk itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan Minato yang selesai dengan sihirnya pun langsung menyerang mahluk itu.

 _ **Destrunction : Fumetsu Aoi No Rasengan**_

Serangan itu pun membuat tubuh mahluk itu terbakar Rasengan yang abadi dan membuat Minato dan Kushina terkekeh.

"Minato,Kita Berhasil!"ucap Kushina yang terlihat kelelahan Sambil tersenyum melihat Minato

"ya Kushina kita Berha-

ucapan Minato terpatah kan ketika melihat dunia sekitarnya membeku ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya begitu juga Kushina yang terlihat diam membeku.

 _"Sayang sekali Minato,waktumu disini sudah berakhir.._ "ucap Seseorang tersenyum dan berjalan maju mendekati Minato

"K-Kau?"Minato berkata dan gemetar dengan hawa itu

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Achnologia mati disini..."_ ucap seseorang itu sambil menepuk pundak Minato

"K-Kau tidak bisa menghentikan Sihirku"ucap Minato dengan keringat dingin di tubuhnya

 _"Sayangnya Achnologia terlalu tangguh untuk Kau bunuh..."_ Ucap seseorang sambil menunjuk Acnologia

"A-Apa? bagaimana bisa?"Ucap Minato putus asa

 _"Sebagai pujian karena melukai Achnologia,Minato..._

 _Sayounara..."ucap orang itu sedih_

seketika orang itu menempelkan tangannya di dada Minato dan

 **BLARR**

sebuah laser hitam menembus dada Minato dan seketika Minato kehilangan keseimbangan Dan jatuh terduduk

"Arghh"teriak Minato kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah nya ke tanah.

 _"Semoga anakmu bisa membunuhku Minato,Hikss..."ucapnya_ sedih dan meninggalkan Minato yang masih kesakitan

"Minato,Kau tidak apa apa"ucap Kushina kaget dan menghampiri Suaminya yang sedang Jatuh terduduk

"Ie,aku tidak apa - apa Kushina"ucap Minato tersenyum menahan sakit.

 **WUARRRGH!**

Terlihat Achnologia sudah bisa bergerak kembali dan bersiap menyerang Kushina dan itu Achnologia pun membuka mulutnya dan keluarlah sebuah laser ungu menuju mereka.

'Aku tidak akan sempat menggunakan Hiraishin,akan kulindungi Kushina dengan tubuhku sendiri'gumam Minato yang langsung menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng

"Grrr,Menyusahkan minggir"ucap Kushina menggeser Minato kesamping

 _ **KETSUEKIJUU NO HOKOU (Raungan Bijuu Darah!)**_

Kushina pun mengeluarkan nafas darahnya menuju Acnologia dan kedua jurus itu pun beradu, tetapi karena serangan Kushina lebih kuat,Jurusnya mengenai Achnologia dan membuat Achnologia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"D-Darah?bukannya elemen mu air,Kushina"ucap Minato Gemetar

" **DIAM,INI KURAMA BUKAN KUSHINA**!"ucap Kurama dengan nada berat

"A-Ah Kurama,kenapa tidak dari tadi saja membantu!"ucap Minato Jengkel

" **Gara gara Kushina melahirkan,tadi aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan dia selama 2 jam,sekarang aku hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan ku 10%** "ucap Kurama

"J-Jangan bilang kau telah memakai 10% kekuatanmu tadi?"ucap Minato dengan muka was was

" **Yap** "ucap Kurama Polos

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"Teriak Minato Yang mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya

" **Hanya ada satu cara,Kita lari menjauh dari Achnologia** "ucap Kurama

 **SREEK JRASSH!**

" **S-sialan** "ucap Kurama

tubuh Minato dan Kushina pun tertusuk kuku Achnologia dan membuat mereka meringis kesakitan.

"Kurama,Kembalilah aku Ingin berbicara dengan Kushina Argh"Ucap Minato kesakitan

" **Grr,Baiklah Minato** "ucap Kurama

"K-Kushina ?"ucap Minato gemetar

"M-Minato,ada apa ini"ucap Kushina lemas

"N-Nanti aku Jelaskan,sekarang ikat dulu Achnologia Argh"ucap Minato

"B-Baik"ucap Kushina

 **GRUARR!**

Dengan Sihir yang tersisa Kushina pun mengeluarkan Rantainya dan menghentikan pergerakan Achnologia

"K-Ku-

"M-Minato aku tau,tadi Kurama mengambil alihku ya?"ucap Kushina sedih

"Ya da-

"Aku sudah tau,pada saat Kurama mengendalikan ku aku liat pertarungannya"Ucap Kushina

"Udah tau?"Ucap Minato

"Ya"ucap Kushina polos

"Terus ngapain Nanya:v"ucap Minato marah

"O aja ya kan"ucap Kushina

Udah Udah Balik Ke cerita :v

"Kushina,sekarang lepaskan segel Kurama"ucap Minato

"T-Tapi bagaimana jika dia menghancurkan?"ucap Kushina

"K-Kushina percayalah padaku"ucap Minato sambil menatap Kushina

"Baik!"ucap Kushina

 **UZUMAKI Arc : Seal Open**

Dengan Itu Perlahan Kurama Keluar dari tubuh Kushina dan berubsh menjadi wujudnya.

"Kurama,bawa Naruto kemari"ucap Minato

" **Grr,Baik** "ucap Kurama

"N-Naruto ?J-Jangan jangan?"ucap Kushina ter bata bata

"Aku akan menjadikan Naruto _Bijuu Slayer._ Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi,Kushina"Minato tahu bahwa menjadikan Naruto seorang Bijuu Slayer,

Naruto akan menanggung Akibatnya Naruto akan dibenci semua orang. ia tahu,Kelak Naruto bisa mempunyai banyak teman dan bisa mengendalikan sihirnya.

"T-Tapi aku hanya takut bahwa dia akan seperti ku"Kushina tidak ingin Naruto hidup seperti dirinya yang dijauhi teman dan dikucilkan.

"Percayalah pada dia,Kushina"ucap Minato mencoba untuk mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya terlebih,ia ingin menyakinkan Kushina untuk percaya bahwa Naruto bisa melakukannya.

"Baik,Aku percaya pada Naruto"ucap Kushina menitikan air matanya

" **Maaf lama,Kushina,Minato**."ucap Kurama sambil menurunkan Naruto dari ekornya dengan lembut.

Dia mendecih kesal ketika melihat keadaan Minato dan Kushina. keliatannya Kurama Dingin tapi sebenarnya dia lemah lembut :v

Kushina pun membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Naruto.. jangan jadi orang yang pilih - pilih,makan lah yang banyak dan tumbuhlah kuat seperti Tousanmu"Kushina tersenyum.

"Mandi setiap hari,usahakan tidur tepat terlalu banyak Begadang. tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.

Carilah beberapa teman tidak usah banyak,kau hanya butuh beberapa teman yang bisa kau percayai.

Dan untuk perempuan...aku sendiri perempuan,jadi kaa san tidak begitu tau apa yang harus kaa san ucapkan.

Cukup cari perempuan seperti kaa san..."Kushina sedikit terisak"Naruto mulai sekarang kamu akan mengalami kesulitan

dan juga ingat siapa dirimu...temukan tujuanmu...lindungilh teman berhargamu...Hiks"

"Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin kaa san sampaikan,kaa san ingin mengajarimu sesuatu hal,kaa san masih ingin denganmu Naruto.."

Minato yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menahan isak tangis,begitu dengan Kurama yang menyaksikannya.

"Minato,maaf aku menghabiskan banyak waktumu...Hiks"ucap Kushina sedih

"Tidak apa,Kushina"ucap Minato sembari tersenyum hangat

"Naruto,hal yang ingin Tou san katakan tidak jauh dengan hal yang ibumu katakan,

Tou san menyayangimu"ucap Minato bahagia

"Kurama"ucap Minato hangat dan melihat kearah Kurama

" **Grr,Apa**?"ucap Kurama

"Maukah kau menjaga anakku?"ucap Minato

" **Grr,kau pikir kau bisa memperintah-**

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa apa"ucap Minato tersenyum

" **Baiklah,lagipula aku tidak punya t-tujuan** "ucap Kurama

"Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu,Kurama"ucap Minato

Kurama pun memalingkan mukanya dan mendecih kesal

 **GROOARR!**

Dengan itu Achnologia meraung keras sedikit demi sedikit rantai sihir Kushina pun lepas.

"Kurama,pastikan kau mengasihkan sedikit sihirku kepada Makarov"ucap Minato

"Kurama,aku telah memberimu sedikit sihirku dan Minato pastikan beri tau Naruto,

ketika umurnya telah tiba,kami akan mengunjunginya"ucap Kushina

" **Ya** "ucap Kurama singkat

"Ada hal terakhir,Kushina?"ucap Minato

"Aishiteru,Naruto"ucap Kushina tersenyum

 ** _Destruntion Seal : Shinigami Kyoka Fuin_**

dengan itu Shinigami langsung menyerap Kurama dan memindahkannya kedalam Perut Naruto.

Dan bayarannya Nyawa Minato dan Kushina diambil oleh Shinigami.

Tepat ketika nyawa Minato dan Kushina diambil Minato membuat sihir ketubuh Naruto

 ** _"HIRAISHIN"_**

'Aku harap kau bertemu dan bahagia disana,Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku mengandalkamu,Makarov._

"M-Minato kau...mau bagaimana lagi,

kemarilah,Naruto"ucap Makarov tersenyum dan menggendong Naruto kedalam

 _6 Tahun kemudian_

 _Magnolia,Fiore_

"Ji chan,aku sekarang aku sudah besar.

bolehkah aku jadi penyihir Fairy Tail?"ucap Naruto

"Hm,gak kau belom boleh,

minimal masuk Fairy Tail itu 8 tahun!"ucap Makarov

"Dengerin kata Jiji,Nii san!"ucap Laxus

"Tapi,Laxus aku ini sudah kuat!Tebayou!"ucap Naruto

"Kau masih belum menguasai sihirmu sendiri,Gaki!"ucap Kurama

Yap,sekarang Kurama sudah bisa keluar tubuh Naruto.

Tapi karena kekuatannya terlalu besar,dia berubah menjadi rubah mini.

"Dengarkanlah kata Kurama,Naruto!"ucap Gildarts

"Tapi Gildarts aku ingin sepertimu!"ucap Naruto

"He? kau butuh 100 tahun untuk menjadi seperti ku!"ucap Gildarts

"Akan kubuktikan,bahwa aku akan menjadi kuat sepertimu,Gildarts!"ucap Naruto

"Hahaha,Aku nantikan "ucap Gildarts

"Gildarts,kau masih belum pergi juga?kau akan ketinggalan kereta"ucap Makarov

"Are?,ahhahaa aku pergi "ucap Gildarts terburu buru

" saatnya kita latihan,Laxus!"ucap Naruto

"Ou!"ucap Laxus

'Seandainya kau bisa melihat ini,Minato'gumam Makarov

\- Chapter 1 -

: PROLOG


	2. Chapter 2 : Family & Love

_-Bijuu Slayer_

 _Training Ground,Magnolia._

"Saa,Laxus sekarang kita berlatih!"ucap Naruto

"Latihan apa,Nii san?"ucap Laxus

"Tentu saja,sihir!"ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi Niisan,aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir!"ucap Laxus

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak bisa sihir"ucap Naruto polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka berdua tidak bisa menggunakan sihir tepatnya belum mengenal sihir!

Itu karena Makarov tidak terlalu memaksakan cucu - cucunya menjadi Penyihir ( **Madoushi** )

Mereka bebas memilih,

Antara menjadi penyihir atau menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

"Jadi,Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan,nii san?"tanya Laxus bingung.

"Baiklah,kita awali dengan lari 20x mengelilingi Magnolia!"ucap Naruto

"He? menarik Nii san,ayo kita lakukan"ucap Laxus

"Baiklah,ayo kita lakukan tebayo!"teriak Naruto

Sementara itu,di Guild Fairy Tail.

"Makarov,saatnya aku melatih Naruto.

Dia sudah cukup umur untuk

mempelajari sihir _Bijuu Slayer._ "ucap Kurama dengan nada berat

"Hah,baiklah aku sudah tidak bisa melarangmu,lagi Kurama"ucap Makarov

"Lebih tepatnya,aku akan membawanya keluar Magnolia selama 10 tahun"ucap Kurama

"Hm...sepuluh tahun ya?...

B-Bukankah itu terlalu lama?"teriak Makarov.

Ia tahu menjadi Bijuu Slayer itu tidak mudah.

Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa harus berlatih sihir itu selama 10 tahun.

" Bijuu Slayer berbeda dari Dragon Slayer,jika sihir

Dragon Slayer hanya butuh 2 tahun untuk dikuasai,tapi

Jika Bijuu Slayer paling lambat bisa dikuasai 10 tahun"Jelas Kurama.

"P-Paling lambat? Memangnya butuh berapa tahun untuk menguasai sepenuhnya?"Tanya Makarov

"100 Tahun"ucap Kurama dengan nada berat

"1-100 tahun?Sekuat itukah 'Bijuu Slayer' "ucap Makarov

"Ya,Kami adalah eksistensi terkuat selain dragon,

Sayangnya jumlah kami hanya sedikit.

Dan keberadaan kami

tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang."ucap Kurama

"Apa 10 tahun cukup untuk Naruto?"tanya Makarov

"Sejujurnya tidak,tapi akan kutunjukkan jalan pintas

untuk menguasai sihir 'Bijuu Slayer' "ucap Kurama

"Souka,aku mengandalkan mu Kurama"ucap Makarov

"Grr,serahkan padaku"ucap Kurama

Disaat mereka sedang berbincang,terdapat seorang gadis cilik yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Anoo,um..."Gadis kecil itu berkata dengan malu - malu.

Sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu

yang penting.

"Ah,Ojou chan ada yang bisa aku bantu?"tanya Wakaba

"Em,eto...Anoo...

"Hey Wakaba! apa yang mau kau lakukan?dasar pedofil!"Teriak Macao

"Apau kau bilang?aku bukan pedofil,bangsad kau Macao!"Ucap Wakaba

"Emang mengapa?bukankah sudah terlihat jelas"Balas Macao kesal

"Eh,Kau tidak percaya? Hah?"Ucap Wakaba mulai kesal

"Mau berkelahi?Hah?"tanya Wakaba jengkel

"Oh?Kau menantang ku ? Pedo?"Ucap Macao

"Apa,Dasar kau kumis baplang!"Ucap Wakaba

"Pomade Sialan!"

"Manusia tai!"

"Stop! kalian tidak melihat dia ketakutan melihat

tingkah kalian!"Teriak Makarov

"Ah,maaf master!"teriak mereka berdua

"Ehem,Ojou chan ada apa kau datang kemari?"tanya Makarov lembut

"Ano...Gildarts,aku mencarinya..."ucap Gadis kecil itu.

"Gildarts?kau mencarinya?sayang sekali dia sedang menjalani

misinya sekarang,dan akan kembali dalam waktu

yang lama,Ojou chan"Jelas Makarov

"Anoo..em..sebaiknya aku datang lain kali lagi

Ji chan,Arigatou"ucap gadis kecil itu

"Hem,kau bisa tinggal disini sampai Gildarts datang,Ojou chan"ucap Makarov lembut

"Hontou?"ucap gadis kecil itu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

"Tentu,Ojou chan...siapa namamu?"tanya Makarov lembut

"C-Cana Alberona"ucap Cana

"sa,Cana chan...kau bisa duduk didalam,anggaplah rumah sendiri"terang Makarov

"Haii,Arigatou Jiji"ucap Cana senang

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto dan Laxus

"Huftt...Akhirnya selesai"ucap Naruto sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput

"Segitu saja sudah lelah,Nii san"ucap Laxus

 _Kruyuuuk_

seketika perut Naruto berbunyi,tanda ia sedang lapar :v

"A-Ah,bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di guild,Laxus!"ujar Naruto

"Heem,baiklah aku juga mulai lapar,Nii san!"teriak Laxus

"Woaa! sekarang aku bersemangat! ayo Laxus,

Kecepatan penuh! Tebayou!"Teriak Naruto

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu jika kau

sedang bersemangat,Nii san!Ayo yang terakhir

akan mencuci piring malam ini!"ucap Laxus sambil berlari didepan Naruto

"Nani!dasar kau curang,Laxus!"teriak Naruto

mereka pun berlari menuju guild,tapi ketika mereka melewati hutan.

mereka melihat ada seorang gadis kecil berambut merah sedang tergeletak

di tanah. luka yang terdapat ditubuhnya sangat banyak,mereka

berhenti lalu melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Laxus!bukankah itu seorang manusia?"tanya Naruto

"E-Eh sepertinya seorang gadis memakai baju putih?"ucap Laxus

"J-Jangan j-jangan setan?"ujar Naruto takut

"Disiang hari begini tidak ada setan,Nii san"balas Laxus

"I-Iya juga mana ada s-setan hahaha"Teriak Naruto autis

"Yasudah,mari kita lihat keadaannya,Nii san!"ucap Laxus

"B-Baik!"teriak Naruto gemetar

Dengan itu mereka segera melihat keadaan gadis itu. mereka melihat dan

benar - benar mengecek apakah gadis itu seorang manusia.

"Dia manusia,Nii san"ucap Laxus

"Huftt,Aku kira setan"balas Naruto

Gadis berambut merah yang samar - samar mendengarkan pembicaraan Laxus dan Naruuto pun

mendongakkan kepalanya dan samar - samar penglihatannya melihat bayangan Jellal

"J-Jellal?"ucap Gadis itu melihat samar samar melihat Naruto yang memiliki

Paras yang hampir sama dengan Jellal

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu

Gadis berambut merah itu pun jatuh pingsan

Karena telah kehabisan

tenaganya.

"Jelall?siapa?Aku?"tanya Naruto kepada gadis itu

"Nii san sepertinya dia sudah pingsan lagi"ucap Laxus

"Bagaimana jika kita bawa dia ke guild,Laxus"ucap Naruto

"E-Eh? nanti Jiji marah,Nii san!"ucap Laxus ketakutan

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia terluka seperti ini"ucap Naruto tegas

"Jangan jangan kau menyukainya ya,Nii san?"tanya Laxus

"B-Bukan seperti itu,pokoknya kita bawa dia ke guild dulu!"ucap Naruto

"Baik baik! tapi Nii san,Kau yang menggendongnya!"ucap Laxus

"E-Eh kenapa aku?"ucap Naruto

"Karena kau yang ingin menyelamatkannya,Nii san"ucap Laxus

"Kau jahat,Laxus!"ucap Naruto

Mereka pun melewati hutan itu dengan Naruto yang menggendong gadis berambut

merah mereka sampai di guild.

"Minna,Tadaima!"ucap Naruto

"Hoh! Naruto,Laxus! dari mana kalian"Tanya Reedus

"Kami dari latihan!"ucap Naruto

"Latihan?memang latihan apa kalian?"ucap Kurama

"Lari mengelilingi kota Magnolia 20x!"ucap Naruto

"Hah? Serius?"tanya Macao kaget

"Ya, tanpa kelelahan"ucap Laxus dengan datar

"Sasuga cucu Master!"ucap Wakaba

"Hem,ngomong - ngomong kalian Membawa siapa

NARUTO,LAXUS?"ucap Makarov dengan sedikit menekan kata - katanya

"H-Hm,Nii saan yang membawanya J-Jiji

jangan bawa - bawa aku"ucap Laxus gemetar tapi dengan nada datar

"L-Laxus t-teganya kau pada aniki mu!t-tbayo"ucap Naruto

Laxus hanya membalas dengan senyuman polos.

"Jadi NARUTO bisa kau jelaskan?"ucap Makarov dengan aura kuning

di badannya

"A-Aku hanya tidak mau melihat orang terluka

K-Kau bisa menghukumku ji chan.

Tapi aku mohon

Obati gadis itu"ucap Naruto yang awalnya takut dan sekarang

ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Narutoo kau sudah besar ternyataa"ucap Makarov sambil memeluk Naruto

 _Kryuukk_

"A-Aaa ji chan bisakah kita makan sekarang?"ucap Naruto

"Tentu,Naruto kun"ucap Makarov dengan mata berkaca - kaca

'Kun' sekarang semua orang yang di guild beserta

Naruto dan Laxus sweatdrop mendengar akhir kata itu.

"Ayo Laxus kita buat ramen"ucap Naruto

"Ou! Nii san!"ucap Laxus

"Naruto,Laxus aku akan membawa gadis ini

ketempat Polusca,jangan lupa datang kesana

terutama kau,Naruto!"ucap Makarov

"Aku ada panggilan dari Tou san,Jiji!"ucap Laxus dengan polos

"Baiklah,berarti Naruto

kau harus datang sehabis

makan ramen!"ucap Makarov

"L-Laxus kau! J-ji chan liat dia bohong!"ucap Naruto

yang melihat Laxus sedang tertawa sinis kearahnya.

"kau harus datang Naruto,atau

kau tidak makan ramen selama

1 bulan!"Teriak Makarov yang sedang membalikan

badannya dan pergi membawa gadis merah

ke tempat Polusca.

"J-Jahat kau,Laxus?...

he?...are kau dimana Laxus!"teriak Naruto

yang menangkap Laxus sudah hilang terlebih dahulu

"Macao Ji san,kau lihat Laxus?"Tanya Naruto

"Laxus,oh dia sedang bikin ramen di

dapur,Naruto"ucap Macao

"Sialan,Akan kukejar dia

Arigatou,Macao Ji san"ucap Naruto

sambil berlari.

"Ya,tentu sama - sama Naruto"ucap Macao

"Teme,Laxus akan kubunuh kau

karena memakan ramen duluan!"Teriak Naruto

Sementara itu,Rumah Polusca

"Bagaimana,Polusca?"Tanya Makarov

"Kabar baiknya tubuhnya hanya kelelahan

Kabar buruknya mata kanannya tidak

bisa melihat lagi"ucap Polusca

"A-Apa bagaimana bisa?"tanya Makarov

"Aku juga tidak tau mengapa bisa seperti itu,Makarov"ucap Polusca

"A-Apakah ada solusinya?"tanya Makarov

"Aku bisa membuatkannya mata Sihir

Tapi Membuatnya itu membutuhkan

waktu 1 bulan"ucap Polusca

"Baiklah,tolong bantuannya Polusca"ucap Makarov

"Tentu Makarov,ini pekerjaanku"ucap Polusca

Ketika mereka berbincang,Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan rumah Polusca pun masuk ke dalam

Tentu,Kurama pun Di tempat Polusca dia bisa tidur dengan tenang

"ji chan,bagaimana keadaan nya?"tanya Naruto

"Dia baik baik saja,Naruto"Balas Makarov

"Hem,kapan dia bangun Ji chan"tanya Naruto

"Aku juga tidak tau,Kenapa kau ingin tau?

Apa Jangan - jangan Kau menyukainya?"Tanya Makarov menggoda Naruto

"B-Bukan seperti i-itu,aku hanya ingin

tau saja,ttbayo"ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah

"Dia akan bangun besok,Naruto kun.

dan kau Makarov jangan merayu Naruto kun terus!"Teriaj Polusca

"B-Baik,sebainya aku tidur saja"ucap Makarov Pundung

"Naruto kun,sebaiknya kau tidur juga

sekarang sudah lewat waktu tidurmu"ucap Polusca

"Aku akan disini dulu,Baa chan"ucap Naruto

"Hem,baiklah setidaknya pakai selimut ini"ucap Polusca

"Arigatou,Baa chan"ucap Naruto

Setelah Polusca memberikan selimut dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto,kini

tersisa gadis merah dengan Naruto saja

"Cantik"Tanpa sadar Naruto mengatakannya,dia mulai menyentuh pipi

Gadis berambur merah itu.

Semakin lama Naruto menatapnya semakin dia takjub dengan Kecantikkannya.

Dia merasa familiar dengan gadis berwarna merahitu.

Apalagi dengan rambutnya

dia merasa sangat tidak asing,

Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan,Naruto?"tanya Kurama yang melihat aktivitas

Narto dari tadi

"Hm?are?kau melihatnya Kurama?"tanya Naruto

"Yap,aku melihat semaunnya.

Dari kau bilang gadis

itu cantik"Jelas Kurama

"A-Ahaha aku hanya kagum dengannya

iya hanya kagum ahaaha"ucap Naruto dengan sikap autis

"Kau menyukai nya,ya Gaki?"ucap Kurama

"B-Bukan seperti itu,A-Ahaha aku suka rambutnya

iya dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang...

Seseorang yang sepertinya familliar...

tapi aku tidak t-tau"Terang Naruto sedikit memerah

 _'sepertinya,sudah saatnya aku memberi tahu_

 _Kenyataannya'_ gumam Kurama

"Naruto,aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu"Ucap Kurama

"K-Kurama?tidak biasanya,ada apa tebayou?"ucap Naruto semangat

"Ini sesuatu yang penting,lebih baik ditempat yang sepi saja"ucap Kurama

"B-Baik,Ayo lakukan!...bukannya disini sudah cukup sepi,Kurama"ucap Naruto

"Tidak,kita akan bertemu di mindscapemu,Naruto"ucap Kurama

"M-Mindscape ku?Sugoii bagaimana caranya?"tanya Naruto

"Tutup matamu dan bayangkan kau ada dipikiranmu

dan panggil aku Naruto"ucap Kurama

"Yosh,Ayo kita coba kurama!"ucap Naruto bersemangat

"Grr,sampai bertemu disana,Gaki"ucap Kurama

 _MINDSCAPE Naruto-_

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan kaget melihat dunia sekitarnya

bukan rumah Polusca.

Melainkan seperti tempat saluran air.

Dia pun berjalan menelusuri

tempat itu sampai dia melihat sebuah gerbang yang sudah terbuka dan

melihat ada Kurama berukuran raksasa sedang duduk di depannya

"Woaa,Sugoii! Ini kau ,Kurama?"tanya Naruto

" **Grr,jangan teriak teriak inilah wujud asliku**

 **Keren kan,Gaki** "ucap Kurama

"Sugoii,Kurama kau keren sekali!.mengapa diluar Mindscapeku

kau menjadi kecil?"tanya Naruto

" **Kalau aku menunjukan tubuhku yang asli,**

 **aku nanti tidur dimana?rumput?aku lebih**

 **menyukai kasur di guild,Naruto** "ucap Kurama

"Dasar Rubah Pemalas"ucap Naruto

" **Apa kau bilang?** "Tanya Kurama

"A-Ahaha hm ngga kau salah denger Kurama"ucap Naruto

" **Aku pikir kau mengatakan sesuatu**

 **Aku menjadi begini karena kurang tidur**

 **aku jadi banyak berimajinasi** "Racau Kurama

"J-Jadi apa yang kau mau bicarakan,Tebayou?"ucap Naruto

" **Maaf menyembunyikannya,**

 **Aku sudah menyimpan ini 6 tahun,Naruto.**

 **Aku pikir ini saatnya kau tau kenyataannya**

 **maaf karena sudah menyimpannya terlalu lama**

 **Aku harap kau tidak marah,Naruto** "ucap Kurama

"H-Hal yang penting? apa itu,Kurama?"Tanya Naruto kaget.

" **Ini tentang orang tuamu,Naruto** "Ucap Kurama dengan nada rendah

"O-Orang tuaku?"ucap Naruto kaget

" **Ya,Dia adalah-**

 _"Uzumaki Kushina dan_

 _Namikaze Minato_

Omongan Kurama pun dipotong oleh seorang laki - laki

dan perempuan.

" **Minato,Kushina aku belum mensummon kalian** "ucap Kurama Jengkel

"Maafkan kami,Kurama"ucap lembut Kushina

" **Grr,Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi keren** "ucap Kurama

"Kau sudah keren dari dulu,Kurama"ucap Minato

" **Y-Ya,Itu sudah pasti** "ucap Kurama tersipu malu

"K-Kurama,mereka benar - benar orang tuaku?'"Tanya Naruto tidak percaya

" **Ya** "ucap Kurama singkat

"K-Kaa san,T-Tou san, _aittakata_ tebayou!"teriak Naruto

Da berlari dengan cepat dan memeluk orang tuanya

dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Kurama yang melihat adegan itu hanya membalikan

badanya dan mendecih kesal

"Jadi,Tebayou yah?...aku tidak menyangka kau

mewarisi kata yang aneh itu,ttbane Hiks"ucap

Kushina berlinang air mata sambil mendekap

Naruto.

"Naruto kau sudah besar sekarang"ucap Minato

senyum

"H-Huum,Tou san"ucap Naruto

"Kurama kau juga keluarga,

sini mendekatlah"ucap Kushina hangat

Kurama yang mendengar itu pun membalikan badanya

dan menjawab

" **B-Benarkah?** "tanya Kurama gemetar

"Tentu,mendekatlah "ucap Minato

"Kurama,kesini berkumpul dengan

keluarga lebih enak dari tidur,tebayou!"ucap Naruto

" **Grr,apa boleh buat,baiklah** "Ucap kurama tersenyum

dan mendekat pada mereka membuat mereka semua

hangat.

"Naruto,ternyata kau sudah menemukannya ya?

"tanya Ibunya Kushina

"Menemukan apa,Kaa san?"Tanya Naruto

"Perempuan berambut merah itu"ucap Kushina

"K-Kalian m-melihatnya?"tanya Naruto was was

"kami melihat semuanya"ucap Kushina dengan aura

merah dibelakangnya.

"K-Kaa san aku h-hanya menyukai rambutnya.

itu mengingatkanku kepadamu,Kaa san"ucap Naruto

"Memang ada apa dengan rambutnya,Naruto"tanya Kushina heran

"Rambut nya indah seperti rambut kaa san"ucap Naruto

"K-Kau orang yang kedua yang bilang

rambut ini indah,Naruto"ucap Kushina

"Memangnya siapa yang pertama,Kaa san?"tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja,Tou san mu,Naruto"ucap Kushina blushing

Minato yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk

kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" **Minato,Kushina besok aku akan mengajak Naruto**

 **untuk melatih sihir _Bijuu Slayer,_ di luar Magnolia**

 **selama sepuluh tahun**."ucap Kurama

"Ya,aku mengandalkanmu

Kurama"ucap Minato

"Pastikan dia kuat,Kurama"ucap Kushina

"T-Tunggu,mengapa kita tidak latihan

di sini saja,Kurama?"tanya Naruto

" **Tidak bisa,Naruto... Bijuu Slayer**

 **itu Sihir yang sangat langka.**

 **Kalau kau belajar sihir disini**

 **kota Magnolia akan hancur** "ucap Kurama

"B-Baiklah"ucap Naruto sedikit kecewa

Melihat ekspresi anaknya kecewa

Minato menepuk pundak anaknya

Dan berkata

"Jadilah kuat dan bisa melindunginya,

Naruto"ucap Minato

"B-Baik"ucap Naruto blushing

" **Naruto,bangunlah sepertinya gadis merah**

 **itu sudah bangun.**

 **Ingat siang hari kita**

 **berangkat** "tegas Kurama

"Ya ya Tebayou"teriak Naruto

"Naruto"Ucap Kushina lembut

"Ya,Kaa san"ucap Naruto menoleh kebelakang kearah ibunya

"Kasih lah ini kepada gadis itu"ucap Kushina sambil memberikan

jepit rambut miliknya

"Tapi,Kaa san itu kan berharga"ucap Naruto

"Karena berharga,aku ingin memberikannya

padamu dan kau harus memberikan ini padanya

Buat dia selalu ingat denganmu"

Ucap Kushina kepada Naruto

"A-Aku hanya memberikan ini

K-Karena rambutnya indah"ucap Naruto

"Hai hai,sekarang pergilah Naruto"ucap Kushina

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian,

Tou san,Kaa san?"tanya Naruto

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu"Jawab Minato,Kushina

Dengan seiringnya omongan mereka

Tubuh Naruto tertutup

Cahaya putih yang terang.

Pagi pun menjelang

Terlihat wanita berambut merah

itu terbangun dari tidurnya

Dan mendapati dirinya

diruangan yang ia tidak kenal.

 _'Dimana ini'_ Gumam gadis itu

Dia pun melihat di sisi kanan kasur

terdapat anak laki laki berambut kuning

yang sedang tertidur pulas

Gadis berambut merah itu pun

memegang rambut si anak yang

tertidur pulas itu

Dia usap perlahan dan menatap mukanya

perlahan

 _'Tampan'_ gumam gadis itu.

Seketika si gadis mengusap rambut si anak

laki laki .

laki laki itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya

dengan refleknya si gadis itupun

mengangkat tangannya dan dengan wajah yang

memerah.

"Hoamm,Ohayou,are kau

sudah bangun?"tanya Naruto

Si gadis yang sedang blushing hanya mengangguk

mengartikan bahwa ia mengiyakan pertanyaan

Si laki - laki itu

"Hm,mukamu memerah,apa kau

masih sakit?"tanya Naruto memegang

dahi si gadis itu

"T-Tidak apa apa"ucap Gadis itu terbata bata

"Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto

etoo...Namamu siapa?"tanya Naruto

"E-Erza,Erza Scarlet"ucap Erza singkat

"Senang bertemu denganmu,Erza chan"ucap Naruto tersenyum

"A-Aku juga,Naruto kun"ucap Erza Blushing

Itulah awal Pertemuan Uzumaki Naruto dan Erza Scarlet

Pertemuan yang mempertemukan perasaan mereka

masing - masing

\- Chapter 2 : Family & Love -

End


	3. Chapter 3 : Munculnya DARK BIJUUFORCE

_-Bijuu Slayer { Rekomendasi baca di Handphone atau Tablet,_

 _Karena tulisannya tidak memanjang ke kanan}_

"Ara ara,kau sudah bangun Ojou chan?"tanya Polusca

yang tidak sengaja melewati kamar itu.

"H-Hm"angguk Erza.

Dia masih malu untuk

berbicara dengan orang lain.

Naruto yang mendengar itu

Sontak mengatakan

"Baa chan panggil dia E-Erza."ucap Naruto

"Erza?itukah namamu,Ojou chan"tanya Polusca

ke gadis itu

"I-Iya"ucap Erza terbata - bata

"Hm,ngomong - ngomong darimana

kau tau namanya,Naruto?"tanya Polusca

"A-Aku ngobrol tadi dengannya,Baa chan"balas Naruto

"Hm,Perkenalkan nama bibi Polusca...

kau bisa memanggilku Baa chan seperti

Naruto"Jelas Polusca

Erza yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum

Dia tidak menyangka dunia luar berbeda

dari Nirvana.

"B-Baik,Baa chan"ucap Erza lembut

Dia begitu senang dapat berinteraksi

dengan orang luar.

Tidak seperti di Nirvana

Disana,

tidak ada satupun

orang berinteraksi satu sama

lain.

"Naruto,ajaklah dia melihat lingkungan sekitar...

Baa chan akan mebuat sarapan untuk kita"ucap

Polusca lembut

"A-Aku? bagaimana dengan Ji chan?Kurama?"tanya Naruto

Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin,dia adalaah Lelaki

Dimana ada gengsi yang menutupinya :v

"Mereka masih pada tidur,Naruto...

sudah,ajaklah dia berkeliling"ucap Polusca

meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"E-Em,Naruto kun sebaiknya aku

disini saja"ucap Erza dengan terbata bata

"S-Souka,padahal aku tadi akan mengajak

mu ketempat yang indah Erza"ucap Naruto

blushing.

"M-Memang kemana,Naruto kun"Tanya Erza

"Sudah,ayo ikut aku saja"ucap Naruto sambil

menggengam tangan Erza dan berlari.

Erza yang digenggam tangannya oleh

Naruto pun blushing.

Merekapun berlari melewati hutan dan

menuju bukit disekitar rumah Polusca.

"Nah,Kita sudah sampai Erza chan!"ucap Naruto

Erza yang masih kelelahan pun mengatur nafasnya

terlebih dahulu

Lalu diapun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Betapa indahnya pemandangan yang ia lihat

Dia bisa melihat Keseluruhan kota Magnolia

dari sini.

Tanpa sadar dia mempererat genggaman

Naruto dan mulai menangis.

"Arigatou,Naruto kun"ucap Erza.

Itu kali pertamanya Naruto mendengar

Erza tidak terbata - bata.

Dia yang

melihat Erza begitu,Dia

merasa bersalah telah membawa Erza kesini.

"Erza chan,pemandangannya tidak bagus?"

Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak,Naruto...Aku sangat senang bisa ada

disini...melihat pemandangan ini

dan merasa bebas"ucap Erza menutup

matanya dan mulai terbayang Nirvana

"A-Aku terbayang tempat sebelum

aku kemari...namanya Nirvana

Tempat dimana aku dan teman

temanku ditangkap...

Diperkerjakan membuat

menara Nirvana tanpa

Pernah berhenti.

Dan diberi makan seadanya...

Yang hanya bisa pergi dari situ

hanyalah aku seorang,

Apakah aku pantas mendapat

kebebasan ini,Naruto kun"tanya

Erza

"Tentu,

Jangan kau pikirkan terus

Erza,teman mu tidak menginginkan

Kau seperti ini kan?"Ujar Naruto

Dia tahu perasaannya Erza

dia ingin

Erza tidak bersedih,dia harus maju

dan melanjutkan Hidupnya.

semua demi teman - temannya

"A-Aku hanya tidak ingin sendiri lagi"

Ucap Erza gemetar

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Erza

pun memegang 2 tangannya dan berkata

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu,Erza chan"ucap Naruto

hangat

Erza yang mendengar itu hanya blushing dan berkata

"B-Benarkah?"ucap Erza terbata bata

"Huum"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

Erza yang mendengar itu tersenyum kembali dan

mempererat pegangan Naruto.

"A-Ah Erza chan,aku ingin kau memakai ini"ucap Naruto

melepaskan pegangannya dan mengambil sebuah jepit rambut

berwarna pink dari sakunya.

"U-Untukku?"tanya Erza

"T-Tentu itupun jika kau mau,Erza chan"ucap Naruto

"T-Tentu aku mau,Naruto kun"ucap Erza

Dia mengambil jepit yang dipegang oleh Naruto

Dan langsung memakaikannya di

kepalanya.

"Cantik"ucap Naruto tidak sengaja

"E-Eh benarkah?"tanya Erza tambah blushing

"Ya,Ditambah dengan rambut merah itu

Cantik sekali"ucap Naruto tersenyum

"A-Arigatou"ucap Erza dengan muka merah padam.

"E-Erza chan kau tidak apa-

omongan Naruto dipotong oleh seseorang dibelakang

mereka

"Naruto,Sudah kubilang untuk kembali pada saat

sarapan,kan?"Tanya Polusca dengan nada berat

"A-Ah kita sudah mau kembali,Baa chan"ucap Naruto

takut

"Sudah mau kembali,ya?...

liat matahari depanmu!

Sekarang sudah siang hari!"ucap Polusca marah

"Are? ah Baa chan bisa kita bicarakan ini

baik - baik?"tanya Naruto

Polusca yang mendengar itu pun,menaikkan

lengan bajunya dan

"Baik - baik,ndasmu!

ini sudah kelewatan..

Akan kuberi kau pelajaran"ucap Polusca

dengan aura dibelakangnya

 _ **POLUSCA PUNCH!**_

"Aaargh"Teriak Naruto terhempas ke udara

Polusca benar benar memukul Naruto hingga ke udara

Dan Erza yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum bahagia.

TIME SKIP

POLUSCA HOME

"Atatta itaii,Baa chan kau jahat"ucap Naruto mengelus pipinya

yang sudah terpukul Polusca.

"Salah siapa!kan aku sudah bilang kembalilah waktu sarapan!

Lihat sekarang aku harus mengobatimu"ucap Polusca sambil

Mengobati luka Naruto.

"Bukannya ini ulahmu sendiri,Baa chan"terang Naruto

"Kau bilang apa!"Teriak Polusca dengan sedikit menekan

luka milik Naruto.

"Aaaa itaii,K-Kau salah dengar baa chan"ucap Naruto meringis

kesakitan.

"cih,Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Makarov"ucap Polusca

'Kenapa harus aku?'batin Makarov

"Naruto,aku sudah bilang kemarin

,kan? kita akan pergi berlatih SIANG HARI?"tekan Kurama

"A-Are bukannya besok? ahahaha"ucap Naruto

"Grr,Baiklah nanti

sore kita pergi.

Aku ingin ke guild dulu untuk membawa kasurku"ucap Kurama

pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"B-Berlatih? apa maksud Kurama tentang latihan sihir

Bijuu Slayer?"Tanya Makarov kaget

"Y-Ya seperti itu"Terang Naruto

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"ucap Makarov

"Tidak apa Ji chan.

Aku ingin menjadi kuat

agar bisa melindungi semuanya.

Dan menjadi

Penyihir Fairy Tail terkuat! Tebayou!"Teriak Naruto

"Naruto...

Baiklah,tapi setidaknya mampirlah dulu ke guild"ucap Makarov

"Baik,Aku akan makan ramen terlebih dahulu tebayou!"teriak Naruto

'Apakah Naruto kun akan pergi?'Batin Erza sambil melamun

Erza padahal baru bertemu dengannya dan ingin dekat dengannya

Dan sepertinya Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Erza chan!"ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya

kearah muka Erza.

"A-Apa,Naruto kun?"ucap Erza yang terbangun dari

lamunannya.

"Ayo kita ke guild"ucap Naruto tersenyum

"G-Guild? apa itu Naruto kun?"tanya Erza penasaran.

Dia baru mendengarnya

Apakah itu semacam makanan?

atau tempat?.

"Guild adalah tempat kita berkumpul dengan keluarga,

Erza chan"ucap Naruto lembut

"K-Keluarga? aku tidak mempunyai keluarga,

Naruto kun"ucap Erza sedih

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami,

ya kan Ji chan"ucap Naruto

"Tentu saja,Fairy Tail

selalu terbuka untuk semua orang"ucap

Makarov tersenyum

'Kau memang tidak pernah berubah

Makarov'batin Polusca tersnyum melihat

Makarov

"Aku mau ikut,Naruto kun"ucap Erza bahagia

"Yosha mari kita ke guild,

Ji chan!Aku bersemangat Tebayou!"teriak Naruto

"Baiklah,Polusca...Kita pulang dulu"ucap Makarov

"Baik!Baik! hati hati Makarov"ucap Polusca

"Dadah Baa chan Jelek! Wuee!"ejek Naruto

sambil berlari keluar

"Anak itu!"Teriak Polusca dengan perempatan

muncul di dahinya.

FAIRY TAIL,MAGNOLIA.

"Tadaima!"teriak Naruto sambil berlari kedalam

guildnya.

"Woaa bersemangat seperti biasanya,Naruto?"tanya Macao

"Tentu saja Macao Ji san"ucap Naruto

"Ngomong - ngomong bagaimana kabar gadis itu?"tanya Macao

"Dia sudah sehat kembali Ji san...

oh ya,Erza chan ayo masuk"ucap Naruto

sambil menarik tangannya.

Erza yang ditarik tangannya

pun Blushing pada saat masuk kedalam guild

"Ano...etoo"ucap Erza.

Dia bingung harus berbicara apa di depan orang

banyak.

"Perkenalkan nama mu,Erza chan"ucap Naruto

"Em,Namaku E-Erza S-Scarlet.

Senang bertemu dengan kalian"ucap Erza dengan malu

"Woaa! ada anggota baru,Selamat datang

Erza ! "ucap Semua orang senang

Erza yang mendengar

itu pun merasa senang.

Dia kira hidup di dunia luar akan

susah,Tetapi nyatanya menyenangkan.

"Arigatou minna"ucap Erza lembut

"Nii san"ucap Laxus sambil berlari menuju

kakaknya.

"Oh,Laxus! ada apa?"tanya Naruto

"I-Itu gadis kemarin yang kita

temukan?"tanya Laxus

"Ya,memang kenapa?"ucap Naruto

"N-Ngga,aku kira dia lebih tinggi

dari kemarin"ucap Laxus

"Dari kemaren juga ukurannya segitu

Laxus -_-"balas Naruto

"Hountou ka?"tanya Laxus

"Hountou_-"ucap Naruto

Ketika Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya

matanya tertuju pada satu orang gadis,

kecil yang sedang meminum jus di kursi.

Dia yang penasaran pun bertanya pada

Laxus.

"Laxus siapa dia?

Anggota baru juga?"tanya Naruto penasaran

"Bukan,dia kesini untuk

mencari Gildarts,Nii san,

Tapi karena Gildarts sedang menjalankan misi,

dia menunggunya dan tinggal disini."ucap Laxus

Naruto yang mendengarkan itu langsung berlari

dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Naruto kepada gadis itu

"A-Aku C-Cana Alberona"ucap Cana gugup

"Woaa,Cana kau kesini untuk menantang

Gildarts?"tanya Naruto

"anoo,etto"ucap Cana

"Nii san dia kesini bukan untuk itu"ucap Laxus

"Terus untuk apa tebayo?"tanya Naruto

"Ntahlah,mungkin ada sesuatu hal"ucap Laxus

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napasnya.

dia kira Cana kesini untuk menantang duel 1 vs 1,

dengan Gildarts.

"Naruto,ini saatnya kita,

pergi berlatih."ucap Kurama sambil berjalan

menghampiri Naruto

"E-Eh,Tapi kan aku baru datang"ucap Naruto

"Ini sudah pertengahan Chapter 3 ,

Naruto Kapan kau akan latihan,

kalo kelamaan fanfic ini jadi

ngebosenin ceritanya!"Teriak Kurama

"Yosha!Baiklah tebayo!"ucap Naruto

"Nii san aku ikut!"ucap Laxus

"Laxus,kau tidak boleh ikut.

itu akan berbahaya"ucap Makarov

"M-Memangnya kenapa Jiji?"tanya Laxus

"Naruto akan dilatih sihir _'Bijuu Slayer'_ oleh

Kurama 10 tahun di luar Magnolia

jadi itu akan berbahaya"ucap Makarov

"1-10 tahun? benarkah itu nii san?"tanya Laxus

"Ya,Laxus...

aku ingin kuat dan menjadi penyihir Fairy Tail

"ucap Naruto menatap keatas

"T-Tapi nii san siapa yang akan menemaniku

latihan?"ucap Laxus sedih

"Jangan sedih Laxus,Kan masih ada Jiji

dan Cana,juga ada Erza chan"ucap Naruto

"B-Baiklah,aku berjanji akan menjadi penyihir

yang kuat saat kau sudah kembali,Nii san"ucap Laxus

"Itulah Laxus yang aku kenal"ucap Naruto

"Naruto hati - hati diluar sana,Kurama

aku mengandalkanmu.

Buatlah Naruto kuat"ucap Makarov

Kurama yang mendengar itu hanya membalikan mukanya

dan mendecih kesal.

"Tenang saja Ji chan,Saat aku kembali...

akan kupastikan mendapatkan lambang Fairy Tail

dan menjadi penyihir terkuat"ucap Naruto tersenyum

"Akan kunantikan itu,Naruto"ucap Makarov

"Baiklah,aku pergi dulu

jaga diri kalian,minna"ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar

meninggalkan guild.

"Woaa! Jadilah kuat,Naruto!"ucap semua orang di guild

Sementara itu Erza yang melihat kepergian Naruto

hanya diam dan menyaksikan Naruto yang semakin

menjauh dairi guild.

"Kejarlah dia,Erza...

katakanlah apa yang kau ingin sampaikan"ucap Makarov

"Baik Ji chan"ucap Erza sambil berlari mengejar Naruto

Dia berlari sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya bisa mengejar Naruto

"N-Naruto kun"ucap Erza

"Erza chan,ada apa"ucap Naruto

"A-Aku akan menunggumu di guild

dan aku akan belajar sihir.

Aku juga akan menjadi penyihir

Fairy Tail.

aku akan menunggu

kepulanganmu Naruto kun"ucap Erza

 **TEP**

Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Erza.

Dan mengatakan.

"Arigatou,Erza chan...

Tunggulah,Aku akan kuat

saat kembali ke guild tebayou!"ucap Naruto tersenyum

"H-Huum!"ucap Erza blushing

Akhirnya Naruto pun pergi dari guild

untuk melatih Sihir ' _Bijuu Slayer'_

Erza pun tersenyum dan melihat kepergian

Naruto sampai menghilang.

Sementara itu di belakang guild Fairy Tail

"Hem,Akhinya bocah itu tidak ada,

sekarang aku lebih mudah untuk bereksperimen

kepada Laxus"ucapnya sambil memegang sebuah

Lacrima kuning.

Naruto dan Kurama saat ini sudah melewati perbatasan kota

Magnolia dan tepatnya sekarang mereka berada di suatu

hutan.

"Naruto,ini tempat yang bagus"ucap Kurama

"Kita akan latihan disini?"tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja tidak,kalau kita

latihan disini sama saja dengan

menghancurkan Magnolia"Ujar Kurama

"Terus kita ngapain disini,Kurama"tanya Naruto

"Grr,Aku akan membuat portal masuk kedalam

dimensi bijuu milikku."ucap Kurama santai

"D-Dimensi mu?

Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung

dari guild kau membuka portal itu!"teriak Naruto

"Grr,jika disana akan percuma aku

membuat alasan itu Naruto"ucap Kurama

"A-Aaa kau jahat Tebayou!"ucap Naruto

mojok didekat pohon.

"Grr,Sudah aku akan membuka portal itu"

ucap Kurama

 _ **BIJUU DIMENSION : SEAL OPEN!**_

Setelah Kurama mengatakan itu,terbukalah sebuah

portal dimensi berbentuk oval

"Woaa Sugoi! ayo kita masuk Kurama"ucap Naruto

sambil berlari kedalam.

Kurama yang melihat Naruto sudah pulih dengan ceoat

pun sweatdrop melihatnya

"Apa,disini tidak ada isi apa - apa tebayou!"ucap Naruto

" **Ya memang,ini adalah cara cepat untuk menjadikanmu**

 **kuat,Naruto...**

 **Bukankah seperti itu,Minato,Kushina"** Ucap Kurama dengan mode

raksasa nya.

"Kaa san dan Tou san?"ucap Naruto melihat orang tuanya

"Yo Naruto kami disini akan melihat kau berlatih

dan aku akan mengajarkan sub elemen yang kau

miliki"ucap Minato

"Berjuanglah,Ttebane!"teriak Kushina

"A-Aku akan berada disini selama 10 tahun?

Yang benar saja kurama!"teriak Naruto

" **Grr,aku sudah menyetting waktunya Naruto...**

 **Jika kita disini 1 jam,di dunia luar waktu nya**

 **akan menjadi 10 tahun** "ucap Kurama

"Yosh,Kalau begitu aku semangat 200%"teriak Naruto

" **Grr,dasar** "ucap Kurama

"Jadi aku akan belajar sub elemen dulu?"ucap Naruto

" **Tidak,melainkan Bijuu Slayer aku tidak**

 **akan segan segan Naruto...**

 **Selamat datang di neraka** "ucap Kurama

'Aku memiliki perasaan yang buruk tentang ini'batin Naruto

 **KREEAKK BRAKK**

Tanah yang dipijak Naruto seketika retak dan

menyiptakan lubang ke bawah dan membuat

Naruto jatuh kebawah.

"I-Itaii,Kurama kau selalu jahat...

eh,apa ini?"betapa terkejutnya sekarang tanah

yang ia pijak bukan tanah lagi,

Melainkan lautan darah.

 **GROAARR!**

Dari lautan darah itu pun keluar sebuah naga

berwarna kegelapan bukan,

Hanya Naga itu sendiri.

Melainkan Minato dan Kushina yang sedang

melawan naga itu.

Minato dan Kushina yang melihat itu pun kaget.

Mereka tidak menyangka cara yang dipakai

oleh Kurama seperti ini.

"K-Kurama bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Kau memakai kejadian ketika Achnologia

membunuh kami?"tanya Kushina

Minato yang awalnya tidak ingin Kurama

memakai cara ini lalu memegang tangan

Kushina dan berkata

"Percayalah pada Kurama,Kushina"ucap Minato

"B-Baiklah"ucap Kushina

Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat anaknya

menyaksikan bagaimana orang tuanya

dibunuh,tapi mau bagaimana lagi ,

ini semua untuk menguasai sihir

'Bijuu Slayer'.

"A-Apa maksud dari semua ini,Kurama?"tanya Naruto

"Mengapa Tou san dan Kaa san sedang melawan monster

itu"ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat.

" **Seperti yang kau lihat,Gaki...**

 **Yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya membunuh,Monster**

 **yang sedang melawan ayah dan ibumu** "ucap Kurama

"M-Membunuh? Apa maksudmu?

Aku tidak akan melakukan itu"ucap Naruto

" **Kalau begitu lawan dia,**

 **pakai lah sihirku,Gaki!**

 **Aku adalah Bijuu Darah,Kurama!** "Teriak Kurama

"A-Aku belum tau cara memakainya,Kurama"ucap Naruto

"J **aa,Kau akan melihat kedua orang tuamu dibunuh,Naruto** "ucap Kurama

 **Crassh!GROARR!**

Achnologia pun menusukkan kukunya kepaada Minato dan Kushina.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun kaget.

Karena melihat kedua orang tuanya

dibunuh oleh Achnologia.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"Ucap Naruto marah

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Naruto meledakkan aura yang sangat besar dan menyilaukan.

Setelah ledakkan itu terjadi,terliha setengah badan Naruto sudah berubah menjadi

sesuatu yang mengerikan.

bagian kirinya sudah tertutup oleh darah.

Dia memiliki mata merah kelam dengan telinga rubah dan cakar rubah

ekornya sudah memiliki cabang dan tubuh bagian kanannya

sudah mulai mengelupas dan tertutupi darah.

Kurama yang melihat itu kaget,karena ia tidak menyangka Naruto

akan memasuki mode **_DARK BIJUFO RCE _** walaupun tidak sempurna.

 **ROARRR!**

Naruto berteriak kearah Achnologia dan memandangnya dengan tajam

dan siap membunuh Achnologia kapan saja.

 **\- CHAPTER 3 : Munculnya DARK BIJUUFORCE -**

 **End.**


	4. Chapter 4 :

_-Bijuu Slayer { Rekomendasi baca di Handphone atau Tablet,_

 _Karena tulisannya tidak memanjang ke kanan}_

Achnologia yang melihat pandangan Naruto pun

ikut meraung dan bersiap siap membuka mulutnya.

"Grr,..."ucap Naruto dalam bentuk Dark Bijuuforce.

Kini tubuhnya sudah tertutup oleh darah sepenuhnya

dan ekornya bertambah satu menjadi 3 ekor.

Naruto pun mengikuti gerakan Achnologia

dan membuka mulutnya.

Dari mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul

kumpulan energi dan membuat bentuk bola.

Setelah itu diapun memakan bola energi itu.

dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan raungannya

Begitu juga dengan Achnologia,Dia

sudah siap mengeluarkan raungannya dan

 **BOOM**

Terjadilah ledakan dashyat diantara lubang itu.

Asap tebal kini menutupi lubang itu.

Setelah asap itu menipis,Achnologia bingung.

Dia tidak melihat Naruto.

Diapun melihat kiri dan

kanan,alhasil tidak menemukannya.

 **Roarr!**

Teriak Naruto,

Achnologia yang mendengar suara

itu berasal dari atas,langsung mengalihkan pandangannya

ke atas.

Di atas sudah siap Naruto dengan tangan

kananya dalam posisi mencakar Achnologia

 **ROARR!**

Achnologia tidak sempat menahan cakaran Naruto

pun terhempas kebelakang dan alhasil Naruto

berhasil membutakkan mata kanan Achnologia.

Dan membuat Achnologia terjatuh dan terkapar.

' _ **B-Bahaya ekornya sudah menjadi 5 ekor**_ 'batin

Kurama melihat keaadaan Naruto yang sudah mencapai

ekor 5.

Kini Naruto sudah mencapai ekor 5.

Di tubuhnya sudah mulai

muncul tulang yang menyangga tubuh Naruto.

 **GROARR!** teriak Naruto

" **Naruto hentikan ini,sadarlah...**

 **jika kau seperti ini sampai ekor 9.**

 **Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Naruto kembali** "Ujar Kurama

 **GROARR!** Naruto yang mendengar kurama berbicara padanya

Hanya bisa membalasnya dengan raungan.

 **"Grr,Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjadi kuat**

 **kepada semuanya?** "teriak Kurama

Naruto yang tadinya sedang berjalan kearah Achnologia

terhenti mendengar perkataan Kurama.

'Kuat?'batin Naruto sedikit melamun.

 _"Tunggu aku,Aku akan pulang dan_

 _menjadi kuat""Aku akan pulang_

 _dan mengambil lambang Fairy Tail_

 _dan menjadi penyihir terkuat!"_

Terngiang kata - kata yang ia pernah

sebutkan.

 _"Aku akan menunggumu Naruto kun"ucap Erza_

 _"Nii san"ucap Laxus_

 _"Naruto!"ucap Makarov_

 _"Naruto!"ucap semua orang di guild_

 _"Naruto jadilah kuat!"ucap Gildarts_

Dia melihat bayangan - bayangan

orang orang yang berharga baginya

pun sadar,yang awalnya matanya

merah padam berubah menjadi

mata birunya kembali.

Melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba diam

Achnologia pun bangkit dan mengeluarkan

raungannya kepada Naruto

"Tidak bisakah kau diam,terlebih dahulu!"teriak

Naruto sembari menepis raungan itu hanya dengan

tangan kanannya.

 **BOOM!**

Meledaklah tanah diseberang kanan Naruto

akibat ledakan raungan Achnologia.

"Jahat kau Kurama! seharusnya

kau mengajari ku sihirnya

terlebih dahulu,Tebayou!"teriak Naruto

" **Grr,Tapi kau bisa melakukannya kan?**

 **Lakukanlah! tunjukan padaku**

 **Seperti apa sihir Bijuu Slayer**

 **Naruto!** "Teriak Kurama kepada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itupun mulai tersenyum

dan Naruto berkata,

"Aku sudah mengerti cara melakukannya,Tebayao!

Kau harus menyiapkan ramen sehabis ini

Kurama!"teriak Naruto kepada Kurama

Kurama yang mendengar itu pun terseyum.

Tapi gara gara dia mendengar kalimat terakhir

Naruto,ia jadi mendecih kesal.

"Akan Ku lakukan!"teriak Naruto

Diapun menggigit tangannya dan

meminum semua darah yang menutupi

dirinya.

"Ahh,setelah aku meminum darah,

Kekuatanku akan meningkat Tebayou!"teriak Naruto

Tubuhnya setelah meminum darah yang

menutupinya tiba tiba berubah menjadi

orange menyala denga garis garis ditubuh

Naruto(Sama seperti ketika Naruto sudah

Mengendalikan Kurama)

Kurama yang melihat itu pun menyeringai

Dia tau Naruto bisa melakukannya.

Sekarang Naruto sedang ada dalam

Mode Bijuuforce nya.

"saatnya serangan balik"ucap Naruto

Dengan tubuh Naruto dibalut

dengan darah merahnya.

 **ROARRGH!**

Teriak Achnologia dan langsung terbang

menuju Naruto dengan cakarnya bersiap

menebas Naruto.

"Akan kuselesaikan dalam satu serangan Tebayou!"ucap

Naruto menarik napas nya dalam dalam dan

 _ **KETSUEKIJUU NO HOKOU (Raungan Bijuu darah)**_

Naruto pun menyemburkan nafas darahnya dalam jumlah banyak

dan membuat tubuh Achnologia ter pental ke belakang dan terkapar

Achnologia pun dikalahkan oleh Naruto

sedikit demi sedikit Kuilitnya meleleh

karena terkena rauangan Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah kehabisan tenaganya

pun jatuh terduduk.

Cahaya orange yang asalnya berada di

tubuh Naruto pun menghilang.

"A-Aku Berhasil Tebayou!"Teriak Naruto dan

mengacungkan tinjunya kepada Kurama dan tersenyum.

" **Jangan dulu senang gaki...**

 **masih ada yang harus kau pelajari** "ucap Kurama

 **BRUKK**

Naruto yang sudah kehabisan tenaga akhirnya pingsan.

Dia tidak sempat mendengar apa yang Kurama ucapkan.

" **Grr,setidaknya dengarkan dulu ucapanku,gaki** "ucap Kurama

Sambil menarik Naruto keluar lubang itu dengan ekornya.

Sementara itu di Fairy Tail.

"Laxus,Kau ingin menjadi kuat?"tanya orang itu

"T-Tentu Tou san!"ucap Laxus

"Aku bisa membuatmu kuat,Laxus"ucap orang itu

"Woaa?benarkah Tou san"tanya Laxus semangat

"Ya,aku akan membuatmu menguasai sihir

Dragon Slayer"ucap orang itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau,Tou san"ucap Laxus

"Baiklah,kalo begitu..."ucap orang itu

 **BUGH**

Orang itu dengan cepat langsung

berada di belakang Laxus dan memukul

Laxus pingsan

seketika.

"Laxus,Akan ku masukkan lacrima ini,

dan kita lihat apakah kau bisa menerima

sihir Dragon Slayer atau tidak"ucap Orang itu

yang tidak lain adalah Ivan dengan evil smilenya.

 ** _10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

KURAMA DIMENSION.

"Kerja bagus,Naruto kau telah menguasai

sihir angin mu"ucap Minato

"Yoshaa! akhirnya selesai juga"teriak Naruto

Naruto sekarang sudah tumbuh.

Sekarang dia sudah tinggi.

Badan nya kurus dengan

six Pack.

Rambutnya kini memanjang dan hampir

mirip dengan Minato.

Padahal hanya sejam dia berada di

dimensi Kurama,dia tidak menyangka

pertumbuhan nya juga sangat cepat

" **Selamat Naruto,kau sudah menguasai**

 **sihir Bijuu Slayer** "ucap Kurama

"Apa yang tidak bisa Naruto sama ini kuasai?

Huehueehueue!"Teriak Naruto sambil tertawa

"Itulah anak kaa san Huehuehuehue!"ucap Kushina

yang sekarang ikut tertawa dengan Naruto.

Kurama dan Minato hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan

ibu dan anak itu.

"Eh,ini sudah saatnya aku kembali ke guild kan,

Kurama?"tanya Naruto

" **Ya,ini sudah saatnya aku tidur dikasurku lagi** "ucap Kurama

"Baiklah,ay-

 **DEG!**

 _'Naruto kun,maafkan aku'_

Omongan Naruto tiba - tiba terpotong.

Naruto seketika merasa tidak enak.

Dia merasa Erza sedang dalam

kesulitan.

" **Ada apa,Naruto?** "tanya Kurama

"Aku merasakan sesuatu,Kurama...

sebaiknya kita cepat ke guild dulu"ucap Naruto

" **Baiklah,ayo** "ucap Kurama

Mereka pun segera keluar dari dimensi Kurama.

Tidak lupa Naruto memeluk orang tuanya dan

pergi bersama Kurama ke guild.

Sementara itu di tempat Erza.

'Naruto kun maafkan aku'batin Erza

Dia kali ini harus masuk kedalam eterion

untuk meledakan Nirvana tower.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan ini

Tapi tidak ada cara lain.

Dia akan menyelamatkan

semuanya walaupun mengorbankan nyawanya.

Diapun menutup matanya dan tenggelam dalam

eterion.

"ERZAA!"teriak Natsu masuk kedalam eterion

dan menarik Erza keluar dari eterion.

"N-Natsu sudah kubilang biarkan aku yang

melakukan ini"ucap Erza lemas

"Tidak,Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati

Kita akan kembali ke guild bersama sama!"teriak Natsu

"N-Natsu"ucap Erza setengah sadar.

"Kau masih ingin melawanku,bocah?"tanya Jellal

"Akan kusadarkan kau,Jellal"teriak Natsu sambil memakan

Eterion.

"Hoo,kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku

dengan memakan eterion?bodoh orang yang

memakan eterion akan langsung mati"ucap Jellal

"Aaargh!"teriak Natsu

sambil memegang tenggorakannya

yang terasa seperti terbakar.

"Cih,dasar bodoh mati saja"ucap Jellal

dengan tangannya yang siap melakukan sihir

"WUAAARGHH!"teriak Natsu

Matanya berubah menjadi putih

dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan sisik naga

Natsu mengeluarkan Api yang sangat banyak

dari tubuhnya.

"A-Apa dia bisa menyerap eterion dan

berubah menjadi Dragonforce"ucap Jellal

tidak percaya

"Akan ku kalahkan kau,JELLAL!"teriak Natsu

"Baiklah,sini maju"ucap Jellal

Sementara itu dengan Naruto.

Mereka pun telah berada di depan pintu

Fairy Tail.

Mereka membukanya dengan pelan - pelan

Dan masuk kedalam.

"Minna! Tadaima!"teriak Naruto

Semua orang di guild yang mendengar orang itu

sontak melihat Naruto.

"Hah?Siapa kau?"tanya Macao

"Tunggu,Macao Ji san?"ucap Naruto sambill menunjuk

Macao.

"T-Tunggu siapa kau? kenapa kau tau Namaku?

J-Jangan jangan?...

Naruto?"ucap Macao

"Tentu ini aku,Macao Ji san!"teriak Naruto

"Woaa sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu,

Kau sudah kuat kah?"tanya Macao

"Tentu,sekarang aku sudah menguasai

sihir Bijuu Slayer!"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Woaa,sasuga Naruto!"ucap Macao

"Bagaimana dengan Laxus?dimana dia?"ucap Naruto

"D-Dia sedang melakukan tugas,Naruto"ucap Macao

Melihat perbincangan mereka Levi pun penasaran

akhirnya bertanya pada Cana.

"Cana,Siapa dia?apaka kau mengenalnya?"tanya Levi

"Oh,Levi...Ya aku tahu,

Dia adalah kakaknya Laxus,

Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Cana

"K-Kakaknya Laxus?"tanya Levi kaget sambil melihat Naruto.

"Souka,Bagaimana dengan Erza?aku sangat ingin bertemu

dengannya Tebayou?"tanya Naruto

"E-Erza,ahh dia sedang...eee"ucap Macao mencari alasan

"Ada apa,Macao Ji san?"tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya Erza ditangkap oleh

teman lamanya ke Nirvana tower"ucap Mirajene

menjelaskannya kepada Naruto.

"A-APA?"Ucap Naruto marah

 **KRAAK!**

Lantai Fairy Tail yang diinjak Naruto

tiba - tiba mengalami keretakan.

Semua orang di Fairy Tail terjatuh dan

terkapar di lantai.

Kulit Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai

terkikis dengan darah.

Kurama yang melihat itu langsung berdiri

di depan Naruto dan berkata,

"Naruto tahan emosimu,atau kau masuk

ke mode itu lagi!"ucap Kurama

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun segera sadar

dan langsung meminum kembali darah yang

mulai menutupi tubuhnya.

"A-Ah maaf minna,aku terbawa suasana"ucap Naruto

menggaruk kepalanya.

Anggota guild yang lain pun yang melihat itu

mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Mereka pertama kali melihat sihir seperti itu.

Dan merasakan merinding.

"M-Maafkan aku,Mirajene"ucap Naruto sambil membantu

Mirajene berdiri.

"T-Terima kasih"ucap Mirajene denga sedikit blushing

"Ada yang tau dimana posisinya sekarang?"tanya Naruto

"Kalau tidak salah kata Lucy,sekitar 200 km ke utara

dari sini"ucap Cana

"Baiklah,akan ku selamatkan teman teman guildku"

Ucap Naruto

"Kurama,kau mau ikut?"tanya Naruto lagi

"Grr,aku capek mau tidur Naruto"ucap Kurama

"Baiklah"ucap Naruto

"Jangan terbawa emosi,gaki"ucap Kurama

"Baik,serahkan ini padaku Tebayou!"ucap Naruto

 _ **HIRAISHIN Lv.4**_

Dengan itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kurama.

"S-Seberapa kuat,dia?"tanya Macao

"Sudah cukup kuat untuk membunuh Achnologia"ucap Kurama

Mereka yang mendengar itu pun hanya gemetar mengetahui

kekuatan Naruto.

 _ **NIRVANA TOWER.**_

"K-Kau masih belum bisa mengalahkanku walaupun dengan

Dragonforce Natsu"ucap Jellal

"S-Sial,Argh"ucap Natsu.

Dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya,Akibbatnya eterion membuat

dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Matilah kalian berdua,Aku menghukum kalian...

 _ **GRAND CHARIOT**_

Jellal mengeluarkan Hujan rasi bintang

dan Natsu maupun Erza

Sudah tidak bisa bergerak, mereka pun menutup mata

mereka pasrah.

Sudah beberapa detik mereka tidak merasakan apa

Mereka pun membuka mata mereka dan

melihat seorang pria berambut kuning sedang melindungi

mereka.

"L-Laxus?"ucap Natsu

"Aku bukan Laxus,Tebayou!"teriak Naruto

"S-Suara itu,N-Naruto kun"ucap Erza lemas

"Yo,Erza chan maaf terlambat"ucap Naruto

"N-Narutokun,Hiks"ucap Erza sambil menangis dan pingsan

"Aku akan melindungimu...

Kau namamu Natsu,kan?"tanya Naruto tidak

membalikan badannya.

"Y-Ya"balas Natsu

"Bawa Erza chan pergi dari sini,

tadi aku merasakan sihir di dekat sini.

Sepertinya itu teman kalian...

mereka menunggu kalian"jelas Naruto

"T-Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak"ucap Natsu

"Bisa,Aku membagi kekuatanku padamu tadi,

Jadi aku pikir kau bisa bergerak dan pergi dari

sini Natsu"ucap Naruto

"A-Are? Yeea! aku bisa bergerak! terima kasih!"ucap Natsu

"Bawalah Erza chan cepat,Pulau ini akan segera meledak"ucap Naruto

"B-Bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Natsu

"Aku akan menyusul kalian,Jangan cemaskan aku"ucap Naruto

"Baiklah,Hati hati dia kuat"ucap Natsu sambil membawa Erza

pergi

"Haa,Aku sudah tau itu"gumam Naruto

"Kau merusak pestaku,Orang baru"ucap Jellal

"Pesta? Kau membuatku muak"ucap Naruto

Aura merah keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

'Kekuatan apa ini'batin Jellal.

"Aku tidak tau apa sebenarnya kekuatanmu,

tapi akan kubuat kau menyesal datang kesini"ucap

Jellal mengeluarkan aura gelapnya

"Baiklah,Akan kuakhiri dengan cepat"ucap Naruto dingin.

 **\- CHAPTER 4 : Kekuatan yang bisa membunuh Achnologia -**

 **End.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jellal Vs Naruto

_-BIJUU SLAYER_

Naruto pun menghilang dan tepat berada di depan Jellal, Naruto pun menganyunkan kaki kanan nya ke hadapan Jellal.

 _ **Dap!**_

Kaki kanan Naruto ditahan oleh kedua tangan Jellal. Dia pun menggunakan kaki kirinya yang bebas untuk menendang Jellal.

 _ **Dap!**_

Dengan cepat Jellal melepaskan tangan kanannya dan kembali menahan kaki kiri Naruto. Kini keaadan Naruto tidak sangat baik.  
Kini kedua kaki Naruto berada digenggaman Jellal. Jellal yang melihat kejadian ini pun menyeringai.

"Seginikah Kekuatanmu?"Tanya Jellal.

 _ **KETSUEKIJUU NO KAGITSUME**_

Naruto pun mengeluarkan darah dari kedua kakinya dan membuat Jellal melepas genggaman nya terhadap kaki Naruto. Dengan  
Sigap tangan Naruto memegang tanah dan menyesuaikan keseimbangannya membuat Naruto dapat berdiri kembali.

' _Apa-apaan ini?'_ Bathin Jellal. Dia melihat kedua tangannya yang melepuh. Padahal dia hanya memegang kaki nya. Hanya Karena  
Darah bisa membuat kedua tangannya melepuh.

"Kemana omongan hebatmu,Jellal?"Tanya Naruto.

"Heh, Disini aku sedang pemanasan... Yang seperti ini bukan apa - apa "Ucap Jellal sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bersiap - siaplah"Umpat Jellal lagi sembari membentuk kuda kuda.

"Cih,Maju **lah!** "Ucap tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan uap - uap Darah dari tubuhnya.

 ** _DARK RAY!_**

Jellal mengeluarkan laser hitam dari tangan kanannya dan menembakannya kepada Naruto.  
Naruto yang melihat itu pun membuka mulutnya dan mulai menyerap sihir hitam milik Jellal.

 **Slurpp!**

"Sihir mu punya rasa yang buruk,Jellal... "ucap Naruto

' _D-Dia memakan sihirku?Sihir gelap?'_ Bathin Jellal

"Bagaimana kau menyerap sihirku?"teriak Jellal. Dia tidak tau sihir kegelapan bisa diserap dengan mudahnya.  
Biasanya yang menerima serangan ini akan mengalami luka parah, Apalagi memakan lalu menyerapnya. Orang itu harusnya mati.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyerapnya?!"Teriak Jellal

"Bijuu Slayer... dengan itu aku melakukannya"ucap Naruto dingin

"Bijuu Slayer? hm menarik... tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku!"teriak Jellal

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan sihir itu? sihir itu hanya membuat orang menderita!"Teriak Naruto

"Apa yang kau tau tentang ku?Hah? aku hanya ingin perdamaian, untuk itulah aku menggunakan sihir ini... sihir Zeref, dengan ini

Aku bisa menggapai perdamaian"ucap Jellal sambil meninju udara yang kosong.

"Perdamaian itu tidak ada jika kau masih dibanyangi oleh hantu Zeref!"Teriak Naruto sambil berlari. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan

meninju Jellal.

 **BUAGKH!**

Jellal pun terlempar kebelakang dan menubruk etherion. Jellal pun terdiam sejenak, sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Jellal mulai mengeluarkan  
Aura hitamnya. Jellal merentangkan tangan kanannya dan mengucapkan mantra.

 _ **DARK VANISH!**_

Setelah mengucapkan mantranya, tiba tiba Naruto pun terjatuh sambil terduduk.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"ucap Naruto sambill memegang dadanya kesakitan.

"Kau ceroboh, karena kau menyerap sihir hitamku... sihir yang aku lakukan tadi bisa membuatku leluasa menghancurkanmu dari dalam

Sudah saatnya ini berakhir, Sampai jumpa Bijuu Slayer...!"ucap Jellal. Tangan kanannya seakan akan menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Coughh!ARGH!"teriak Naruto memuntahkan darahnya dan terjatuh.

Jellal yang melihat itu pun tersenyum. Dia berhasil membunuh Sang Bijuu Slayer,Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Hm... itu mudah.

Jellal menghancurkan jantung Naruto. Dia melakukannya karena sihirnya, yaitu Dark Vanish. Sihir yang membuat penggunanya dapat menghancurkan

organ dalam musuhnya. Syaratnya musuhnya sudah mendapatkan luka dari sihir hitam atau menyerapnya.

"Selamat tinggal,Bijuu Slayer..."ucap Jellal. Dengan itu Jellal membalikan tubuhnya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sang Bijuu Slayer berada di depan

Nya dengan tidak ada luka sedikitpun.

"A-Apa, Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Jellal bingung.

 _Kaze No Destrunction : Bunshin_

Jellal yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto pun kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat bunshin dari angin?. Dia pun membalikan badannya ke belakang dan tidak

Melihat mayat Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, sihir yang kau gunakan itu membuat orang menderita... tidak bisa membuat perdamaian"ucap Naruto. Dia harus berterima kasih kepada  
Ayahnya. Karena telah mengajarinya sihir Destrunction. Jika dia tidak mempelajari sihir itu, dia akan mati.

 _Flashback_

 _'Naruto saatnya kita belajar sub elemen mu' ucap Minato_

 _'Sub elemen? Wah sugoii ajarkan aku Tou san'teriak Naruto_

 _'Baiklah kita akan belajar sihir angin!"teriak Minato_

 _'Sihir angin?sepertinya lemah, Ttebayou!'teriak Naruto_

 _'Bukan sihir angin biasa tapi sihir Destrunction'ucap Minato_

 _'Destruncton? apa itu, Tou san?'tanya Naruto_

 _'Itu salah satu Lost Magic, Naruto... sihir yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melawan takdir'terang Minato_

 _'Waw itu menabjukan, iya kan Kurama?'tanya Naruto kepada Kurama_

 _'Grr terserah kau saja Gaki. Cepat selesaikan latihanmu dan kita kembali ke guild'ucap Kurama_

 _'iya iya'Teriak Naruto_

 _'Bagaimana Naruto, Kau mau?'tanya Minato_

 _'Hm, bisa kau tunjukan salah satu jurusnya,Tou san?'tanya Naruto_

 _'baik,_

 _Kaze No Denstrunction : Bunshin_

 _Setelah itu terbentuklah replika Minato disebelahnya._

 _'wahh ada dua Tou san, keren'teriak Naruto_

 _'Ini hanya salah satunya, Naruto... masih banyak lagi loh!'ucap Minato_

 _'Ou! aku bersemangat Tebayou!'teriak Naruto_

 _Flashback Off_

"Tutup mulutmu, Akan kubunuh kau!"teriak Jellal. Kini ia bersiap mngumpulkan energy ditangannya dan

 _ **DARKNESS CAGE!**_

Munculah bola energy cukup besar di tangan Jellal dan ia melemparkannya kepada Naruto.

"Akan kusadarkan kau, Jellal!"teriak Naruto

 _ **KETSUEKIJUU NO HOKOU!**_

dengan itu pun kedua sihir ini bertabrakan. Kegelapan dan darah sedang bersaing satu sama lain. Tapi karena kekuatan Naruto lebih besar dari Jellal  
Nafas darah itu pun mengenai setengah tubuh Jellal.

"ARGH!"Teriak Jellal kesakitan.

 **BRUGKH**

Tubuh Jellal pun terjatuh dan terbaring. Terlihat setengah tubuh Jellal melepuh berwarna kemerahan. Jellal hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Terlihat aura ungu  
Keluar dari tubuhnya dan menghilang ditelan bumi. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Jellal.

"Bagaimana Jellal, apakah kau sudah sadar?"tanya Naruto

"Y-Ya kau menyadarkan saat aku dipaksa bekerja disini, waktu itu aku dibanjur air panas hingga melepuh"ucap Jellal tersenyum

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Jellal?"tanya Naruto

"Pertama... Akan kuhancurkan Nirvana terlebih dahulu"ucap Jellal lemah

"T-Tapi jika kau lakukan itu, kau akan mati... Jellal"ucap Naruto

"Akan ku tebus dosaku disini... ngomong ngomong siapa namamu?"tanya Jellal mulai berdiri

"Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Naruto singkat

"N-Naruto? bisakah kau jaga Erza?"tanya Jellal

"T-Tentu itu sudah kewajibanku"ucap Naruto

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Pergilah dari sini bawa Erza dan yang lainnya, menjauhlah dari sini!"ucap Jellal

"Baiklah, kalau itu kemauanmu Jellal. Semoga kita Bertemu lagi Tebayou!"teriak Naruto dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Jellal

"Hmm, Aku tidak boleh ragu"ucap Jellal. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Dia pun menggunakan sihir terakhirnya

 _ **Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin**_

Seketika cahaya putih menutupi tubuhnya dan menyelimuti semua bagian Nirvana Tower dan setelah itu pun, terdengar ledakan hebat

 _ **Boom**_

Disaat terakhir terlihat Jellal Fernandez tersenyum diselimuti oleh cahaya itu.

 ** _\- Chapter 5 : Jellal Vs Naruto -_**


End file.
